


You called early

by hoshirabu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter!Maggie, James "Jimmy" Olsen & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, M'gann M'orzz & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Teacher/Parent AU, minor Scholsen, some comp-het as a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshirabu/pseuds/hoshirabu
Summary: Jamie started online classes, and her teacher called earlier than she should
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	You called early

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written any sanvers in a very long time, even though I never stopped loving them.  
> This one started as a twitter fic, that grew too long. Please comment your thoughts about it.
> 
> There is a moment of compulsory heterosexuality that created Jamie, but instead of giving her the asshole ex she had in the comics, I gave her instead a best friend, because she deserves million times better than what she has ever given in all canon

Maggie was setting up her laptop for Jamie's online class, when she got the call earlier than scheduled. It was from the teacher so she picked up the call without looking at the screen.

"Just a moment Jamie will..."

"What?" 

A voice called from the speakers and startled Maggie, she turned to the screen headset wire in hand, only to see a young woman wide eyed stuttering, 

"I'm so sorry I must have clicked the call button accidentally!" her voice high pitched, not her normal, Maggie assumed,

"It's quite alright miss..."

"Danvers! Alex! Alex Danvers!" Maggie flushed her dimples and saw the other woman visibly gulping, interesting.

"Maggie Sawyer, Jamie's mom."

"Mama I'm ready! Hello Ms Alex!" Alex could only wave.

"Okay, baby I'll let you to it, be nice"

"Yes mama!"

"See you around miss Danvers, Alex, Alex Danvers." Maggie teased with a final full on triple dimples grin. Alex saw the woman leave but not before placing a tender kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

The next day the call came three minutes earlier again, and this time Maggie knew it was on purpose,

"Miss Danvers, Alex..."

"Please call me Alex!" she interrupted; Maggie grinned.

"Early again, if I didn't know better, I would think that you enjoy my company."

"Maybe…" Alex covered her mouth and blushed so hard it was visible from the crappy webcam.

"As much as I do enjoy yours though, I have to go, fires don't put out themselves." Maggie winged.

"I..." Alex was at a loss of words; it took Jamie three attempts to get her attention.

~0~

These two to three-minutes early callings continued into the weeks and became a regular thing. Alex learned that her student's mom is a firefighter which she finds extremely cool. At some point Jamie, in her kiddy innocence, revealed something about an ex her mama had that she didn't like because "she broke mama's heart and made her cry!"  
  
Alex proceeded to tell Maggie the next day what Jamie had told her 1. To be clean that she was not the one asking, 2. To ask her how to approach it if Jamie brings it up again, 3. To kinda sorta confirm that the other woman liked women, for her own personal reasons.  
  
  


"It was the one time I decided to introduce a girlfriend to Jamie..." Maggie shook her head,  
"You don’t have to talk about it," Alex assured her seeing the discomfort written all over her face.  
Maggie looked at the screen, then she looked away,  
"No I don't, I just thought she was..."  
"Thought she was what?" Maggie looked back at the screen her mouth agape but sound didn't come out.  
"Mama I'm ready!" came the small voice from the other room  
"If she brings it up again, just act casually, I haven't said anything in particular."  
"Okay" Alex replied not knowing what else to say. Good for her Jamie jumped on her seat ready for her class.  
  
The next day when Alex called five minutes earlier someone else was in front of the camera this time, a black woman with her hair in a ponytail. Alex double checked the name, it was Sawyer.

"Umm..."

"Oh! Hello you must be miss Alex, I'm M'gann, I'm looking after Jamie today,"  
"And Maggie?"  
"Emergency at the fire department."

"Oh..." M'gann detected the disappointment  
"If you want to meet with Maggie, she comes at the dive bar Dollywood around the corner of flower street, on Saturdays."  
"What, no wait...really?" Alex stuttered again, was she that obvious?  
"It's not like she ever stops talking about you!" M'gann smiled a genuine smile.  
"She does?" Alex has been getting one shock after another, not only Maggie had told her that she enjoyed her company but this woman here told her that her crush was talking about her, the amazingly cool and beautiful Maggie, the brave Maggie, the strong, independent, working single mother, who makes it work, has been talking about her!  
M'gann spoke again but Alex didn't hear what the other woman had said, then she waved and left with Jamie now on the screen instead.  
  
On a Saturday night a week or two later Alex clad in her leather jacket and skinny jeans parked her bike outside the dive bar Dollywood, she never asked if Maggie would be there, she just decided to try her luck, if Maggie was there then perfect, if not she would have a drink and call it a night no big deal. Only her heart knew how devastated she would be if Maggie wasn't there, or worse, if she was there with someone else! Suddenly her anxiety kicked in, all kinds of what ifs jumped in her head, from whether Maggie was still interested in her to Maggie despising her and having fun with a myriad of attractive women she may or may not have saved from fire!

~0~

  
Maggie turned the corner to Dollywood only to see a frozen woman in complete despair in front of the bar's door.  
  
The firefighter in her kicked in and she walked to that woman's aid.

"Are you okay?" she asked. When the woman turned and looked at her Maggie was not sure if her eyes deceived her or not,

"Danvers?" she hasn't seen her in real life before so, she hoped she wasn't terribly mistaken.  
"Maggie!" so she was Danvers after all, but what was she doing here? Maggie was about to question her but…

"You are shorter than I thought," Alex blurted out like an idiot and she regretted instantly when she saw Maggie raising an eyebrow at her, and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean your personality is so grand but you are so small, I think it’s cute!"  
"Nice try Danvers, you get this one because I think you're cute too." Maggie turned and walked to the door leaving Alex there for a moment shocked.

"Are you coming in, or not?" Maggie held the door waiting for Alex to snap out of it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and followed Maggie inside.

The bar was a lovely space, the music was not too loud, and the patrons seemed to enjoy their drinks while shooting pool. Maggie sat down on a nearby booth, while Alex was still looking around. When her gaze landed back to Maggie, she was looking at her expectedly. Maggie’s gesture with her hand for Alex to sit was what set Alex in motion.

Alex looked at Maggie one last time to make sure she was welcome to sit opposite to her.

“So…” Maggie started when Alex sat down.

“How did you find this place?” 

Before Alex could answer M'gann showed up to take their orders.  
"You came!" she said enthusiastically while brightly smiling at Alex.  
"What's going on here?" Maggie was beyond perplexed, Alex looked like she had been caught doing something atrocious and M'gann was just smiling. Maggie raised an eyebrow to M'gann and did a slight gesture indicating she wanted answers.  
"Well she asked about you the other day when I was looking after Jamie and I told her to come to the bar." M’gann shrugged.  
  
Unbelievable was M'gann with her knowing grin trying to matchmake her again? 

Maggie looked at her friend unable to utter a word. Then back to Alex who seemed to shrink in her seat by the second.

M'gann decided to change the subject by taking their orders.

"Maggie, beer for you too?" she asked her friend who didn't seem out of it yet.

Maggie nodded and watched M'gann walking back to the bar.

"So...about that..." Alex started but Maggie interrupted her,

"Hold that thought, I need to use the toilet." Before Alex could say anything, Maggie was halfway through the bar. She watched her stopping and gesturing for M'gann to follow her, Alex knew deep in her heart that she was not welcome so she fled the bar the moment Maggie disappeared behind the toilet door.

"We’ve talked about this, no more matchmaking!" Maggie was going in circles.

“But you like her!” Maggie gave a long look at M’gann,

“True, but she’s my daughter’s teacher!”

“As if that hasn’t happened before”

“Well I didn’t know that Jessica was Jamie’s teacher, besides we all know how _that_ ended.”

“Details, the most important thing is that Alex likes you back.”

“Yeah, yeah, they all do until they can’t stand my job and my irregular schedule and all the emergencies.”

“You are being pessimistic now, you deserve happiness Maggie, what do you have to lose?”

“Pieces of my heart…” Maggie lowered her head, finding the tips of her boots very interesting.

“I’m going to glue them back together, for you.” M’gann knew Maggie better than anyone in her life. They had dated even for a fraction of time but they both realized that they worked better as friends, and occasionally fuck buddies when either of their sheets felt too cold.

“Now go get the girl!” M’gann pushed Maggie out of the door only to crash onto her a moment later. Maggie had frozen in place, looking at the direction of the booth she was sitting previously, Alex wasn’t there, she scanned the entire bar but no sign of her anywhere. Maggie disappointed left the bar early, leaving M’gann worrying about her.

~0~

Maggie returned home, Jamie was there with her daddy, James was braiding their daughter’s hair, while Jamie was painting his toe nails with a bubble gum pinkish nail polish. Maggie and James met at the firefighter academy, and clicked instantly as friends, he loved photography, but he had declared that firefighting was his calling.

It only took them one drunken night and misery over being disowned and compulsory heterosexuality that her drunken mind thought it would “fix” her to end up on his bed. He was a sweetheart, and never did anything she didn’t agree with, and he stopped when she asked him to. He held her when she cried, and told her that she didn’t have to perform for anybody, that she should not lie to herself when they sobered up, and that there was nothing to fix. It was two months later when Maggie started vomiting her guts out, they both realized that they hadn’t worn a condom that night, and even though they stopped, it seems that they didn’t stop early enough.

Maggie was scared of abortions, not to mention all the psychological trauma the religious indoctrination forced on her from young age, left behind. She decided to keep the baby. James promised her to be there, to be a father to care for their child, they even came to the agreement to marry for the financial benefits.

Jamie has inherited his curly hair, she was few shades darker than Maggie closer to James’ skin tone, and she sported a combination of both their smiles, the brilliance of James’ and her triple dimples, the little girl seemed to have inherited James’ body type as well, since she was growing taller every day.

James had accepted his bisexuality after that drunken night, as well. He had dated few guys, but nothing really stuck, until he met that one cute IT guy named Winslow, that he would not shut up about! It made Maggie happy for him. If anything, they were best friends, they never stopped being best friends.

James noticed Maggie’s frown the moment he looked at her, there was something wrong.

“Hey, babygirl, let’s take a break, I’ll be over there with mommy okay?” James has managed to only braid half of Jamie’s hair at this point, but hair could wait.

“Okay,” said the little girl and continue eating her veggies.

James went over to Maggie who was in the middle of purring two fingers of whiskey on a tumbler.

“You okay, buddy?” he simply asked.

“I’ve seen better days…” she gulped down her drink and felt the burn on her throat.

“Hey, easy now, what happened?” his voice tender, caring, as he took the bottle away from her.

“Alex Danvers, happened…” Maggie deadpanned.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“She showed up at Dollywood, apparently M’gann told her about the bar, so I freaked out and she now probably hates me…”

“If she’s anything like how you have described her to be, I doubt she can ever hate you.”

“You are not helping…” Maggie pouted at him.

“She probably freaked out about you freaking out, so maybe she is as troubled as you are right now, all you have to do is talk to her.”

“Stop being the voice of reason, I need you to be irrational, and feed my insecurities…” her voice smaller, James chuckled at that and put an arm around his friend, holding her close.

“Now how about you come join Jamie and I, while I finish her hair.” Maggie nodded, and they walked back to the couch, James sat with Jamie in front of him, resuming the braiding, with Maggie next to them stealing veggies from Jamie’s bowl, drowning her misery in orange juice, and watching _the owl house_ on TV.

~0~

The next day, Alex didn’t call earlier but right on time instead, Jamie already on her seat, and Maggie nowhere to be found. The next day no early call either, and the next, and the next. Maggie gave up hope, after two weeks of not seeing Alex at all. It made her miserable, and that affected her work.

A month and a day after the Dollywood fiasco, Alex called for her class with Jamie, but instead a man picked up the call.

“You must be miss Danvers.”

“I am...?” she was not very keen of strangers knowing who she was, and her expression must have said volumes because the man, proceeded to introduce himself and explain the situation before she could question anything.

“I’m Jamie’s dad, James.”

“Did I mess up the hours?” Alex softened and hurriedly looked at her notes.

“Oh no, you are fine, just Maggie wasn’t able to contact you to cancel the session.” It was at that moment Alex realized the man looked worried, stressed, like he hadn’t slept a second last night.

“I’m sorry for asking but, is everything alright?” James looked at her for a long moment, before he sighed.

“Actually no, Maggie is in the National City General hospital.”

“What! What happened!” Alex almost jumped through her screen.

“Bad call, at a fire yesterday, a loose metal bar pierced her abdomen, thankfully didn’t damage any of her vital organs, but she lost a bit of blood, during surgery and she will have to stay in bed for few weeks.”

When James turned to look on the screen again, Alex wasn’t there anymore.

~0~

Maggie was grumpy, her abdomen hurt as all hell, her entire body hurt because of the blood loss, she was hungry, but she would have to stay on IV from couple of days more, the anti-biotics and painkillers made her sleepy, and on top of that, she could not fathom how she did such a rookie mistake. M’gann was there with her pep talk, and James had just left to go pick up some stuff from her house, and Jamie was there, poor baby was worried sick until Maggie was out of surgery, and now she was reading her mama bedtime stories.

Suddenly all three heard a commotion, the noise came closer and closer, until Maggie could hear a nurse outside of her room,

“Ma’am! You can’t just walk in like that!” It was at that moment Maggie saw her, there panting.

“Miss Alex?” Jamie was first to respond.

“Do you know her?” the nurse asked M’gann, after hearing the little girl’s enthusiasm.

“We do, yes, she can come in.” Alex would have thrown an “I told you so” at the nurse in any other case, but now she had eyes only for Maggie.

“Baby, let’s go get you some juice.” She faintly heard M’gann saying to Jamie, her eyes still locked with those of Maggie’s.

The spell was broken when Maggie averted her eyes,

“What are you doing here?” it was weak, but it woke up everything in Alex.

“How could you do this to me!?” she exclaimed unreasonably. 

“What did I do to you, Danvers?” Maggie’s grumpiness about everything escalating with the out of nowhere accusation.

“This!” Alex frantically gestured over Maggie’s body.

“Going and dying on me, in a fire!” she said as if she was stating the obvious.

“I didn’t die.” Maggie deadpanned.

“But you could have! And then you wouldn’t know, how much I like you!” Maggie’s heart skipped a bit, and it was not because of her injury.

“Danvers…?”

“You are so strong, and smart, and brave, and beautiful, and badass and I know that you don’t like me like that, but how can I live my life knowing that you don’t know, especially when you go and die on me like that!” Alex was talking too much, too fast, it took Maggie three attempts of calling her name to make her stop.

“Danvers!” Alex finally turned and looked at Maggie.

“Who said I don’t like you?” she asked lowering her gaze a little as her cheeks flushed red.

“You do?” Maggie nodded.

“I thought you didn’t like me, when you stopped the early calls.” Maggie averted her eyes again.

“I…” Alex was at a loss of words, her sister had told her she was way too stubborn, but she didn’t listen.

“I feel so stupid, I thought, that when I came to your bar, uninvited, you were angry at me…”

“It’s not my bar, and while I seemed upset, it was not with you, but with myself I was scared, you are my daughter’s teacher, what if we don’t work and then Jamie gets hurt because of that? And M’gann was trying to matchmake me, it’s embarrassing…”

“Maggie, I…I’m so sorry, I’ve never thought of that…I…should go…” Alex felt horrible, here she was a person without any worries other than herself, trying to mess up the life of someone with parental responsibilities, what was she thinking?!

“Alex! Wait aarrgg…” raising her voice was a bad idea, Maggie hopped she didn’t break any of the stitches.

“Maggie!” Alex ran back to her side, checking if she was alright, Maggie took one of Alex’s hands in hers.

“Don’t you dare, go and disappear on me again!” Maggie sounded way more vulnerable than she dared to acknowledge.

“You mean you want this…?”

“I do.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m terrified, but you said it Danvers, I’m the brave one.” Maggie regained some of her game, and smirked, revealing a dimple.

“You really are,” Alex bit her lip and looked at Maggie’s, then back to her eyes.

“I would kiss you myself Danvers, but I can’t really move, so if you really want to then come here.” Alex blushed and went for the lips she desired for so long. It was soft and tender, but it lasted only seconds, as they heard voices approaching the room.

Alex sat back on the chair next to Maggie’s bed but she kept holding her hand, caressing her with her thumb.

“Winn?” Alex exclaimed when everyone stepped inside the room.

“Alex!” he shrank into James’ embrace.

“You know each other?” he asked perplexed.

“Of course, we know each other, he’s my sister’s best friend, how do you know each other?” Alex was confused.

“He’s my boyfriend.” James just said and looked at him lovingly. Winn had literally heart eyes for him, Alex noticed.

“You’re gay? I thought you had a crush on Kara?” she asked him accusingly.

“Bisexual if you must know, and I still have a crush on your sister,” 

“Bisexual people exist, Danvers” came Maggie’s voice from behind teasing her.

“Yeah, yeah make fun of me, whatever, not my fault he never said anything.” Alex pouted at the teasing.

“Anyway, I brought the things you asked Maggie, and Jamie time to be out of your Thunder jammies now.” James broke the awkwardness to Alex’s relief, she liked him already.

“Kara would LOVE your Thunder jammies!” Winn said and produced an action figure of the superhero out of his jacket and gave it to the girl.

“Thank you, uncle Winn!” Maggie winked and nodded at James that he had chosen well.

~0~

Two weeks later, Maggie was released from the hospital, but with strict instruction for minimal movement. She hated it.

Alex was visiting almost every day, and the online classes with Jamie turned into physical presence ones.

They had their first date at Maggie’s house, James and Winn, babysat, and M’gann came over earlier to tidy up the place and help Maggie with cooking.

When Alex arrived, she held a single red rose and offered it to Maggie. They made out on the couch for a bit until Maggie groaned in pain, and Alex freaked out. They postponed anything further than kissing, until Maggie healed completely.

In six weeks since the injury, Maggie was fully healed and back to work, but most importantly the ban on sexy time has been lifted, and that’s how Alex found herself pinned on her apartment’s door, and hours later thoroughly fucked and blissfully satisfied.

What a roller coaster she thought, she had almost pushed this amazing woman away.

“Penny for your thoughts, Danvers,” Maggie asked while drawing little nothings on Alex’s skin.

“It’s nothing really, I’m just happy to have you here.”

“I mean I knew I was good, but _that_ good?” Maggie grinned and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Oh my gawwd! Actually, yes that good, but oh my god, I’m trying to be romantic here!!” Alex covered her eyes with her hands in embarrassment, but Maggie took them and kissed them as she looked into her eyes.

“It’s ok Alex, I’m happy to be here too.” Alex knew Maggie was serious, she always used her given name when she was serious.

~0~

The End


End file.
